


Another chocolate

by marginaliana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: CHM Secret Santa 2017, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Smut, fest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: It was Christmas Eve, and James thought that maybe it was time to take a chance, time to step out into the unknown.





	Another chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernchick/gifts).



It was Christmas Eve, and James and Jeremy were slumped on the sofa in front of the telly and a low-burning fire. One of the traditionally insipid holiday films was playing, but neither of them was paying attention; instead, they were turning over ideas for next year's Grand Tour Christmas special, looking for something to top the ridiculous themed condoms from this year. Jeremy's suggestions had started with 'motorized sleighs' and then progressed to 'dropping presents by drone to showcase Amazon's new delivery options.' James wanted robotic reindeer, and spent a considerable amount of time trying to convince Jeremy that they could do it without mauling an intern, if they were careful.

Probably none of the ideas would ever come to fruition, but it hardly mattered – it was an excuse to make each other laugh more than anything else. 

James had made the offer to host on impulse, but he was glad he'd done it. They were both single now and had nowhere in particular to go, and sharing the holiday would do them both good. It was doing _him_ good, certainly; he felt a little lighter when it was just the two of them, a little less like he had to be his public self. Jeremy obviously did, too, because he was mellower here, less shouty, more willing to listen rather than just interrupt with bluster.

They'd done dinner properly – James had provided the roast and veg, and Jeremy had provided the wine and a rather nice box of chocolates, although since this was Jeremy, there were already three gone from the box by the time he'd turned up with it. And now the sofa was comfortable and the fire gave off a satisfying warmth and Jeremy was grinning in that way he had which always made James' heart thump a little bit harder. His knee knocked occasionally against James' as they nudged the box of chocolates back and forth.

When they were down to a third of the box, James eyed what remained and then, with exaggerated care, tugged the box out of Jeremy's reach.

"Oi!" Jeremy said.

"That's what you get for being a greedy sod," said James. "You had half of these before you even got here."

"It wasn't _half_ ," Jeremy said. "It was just one. Or maybe two."

"Or maybe half."

"Bollocks it was. Give me those."

James took a chocolate from the box, pushing it further away. "I suppose I could let you have a bite," he said lazily.

"What a kind and generous soul you have," said Jeremy, holding out his hand. His eyes were twinkling.

An idea flitted through James' mind – absurd, but no less thrilling for that. He liked Jeremy – he _more_ than liked Jeremy. It wasn't new, but things had never quite aligned to make something possible. They'd both been involved with other people; they'd been dealing with the aftermath of the disaster; they'd been signing with Amazon and trying to hit the ground running.

But now… maybe now could be the right moment. They were both in that state of fuzzed happiness that comes after dinner and drinks with someone you actually enjoy spending time with. Jeremy was looking at him with a kind of absentminded fondness, even despite the mock outrage on his face.

Maybe James could turn that into something more.

It would be a risk, of course it would. Quite possibly Jeremy would panic and expostulate at him for a while, or get up and walk out, or punch him in the face. 

But he'd learned one thing from this year, if nothing else. Learned that he had to be willing to take risks, to step out into the unknown. That he had to be willing to reach out with both hands for any chance at happiness.

He rather thought this _could_ make him happy, if it didn't all go horribly wrong.

"A bite, I said. Not the whole bloody thing." He waggled the chocolate.

"Well, how'm I going to—"

James tilted his head back and gave Jeremy a sultry look from underneath his eyelashes that was, hopefully, unmistakable. "Come and get it."

Jeremy's eyes went wide. The moment stretched out between them, James waiting for Jeremy's reaction, trying to read it in his face. He didn't look like he was going to start punching. He looked like… he looked like he might actually be considering the idea. James didn't want to hang too much on that, but the longer Jeremy went without saying anything, the harder it was not to hope.

"Do— do you know what you're doing?" Jeremy said at last, voice gone raspy in his throat. 

"Yeah," said James. "Do you?"

Jeremy licked his lips. "Maybe."

James figured that he knew what that meant. "You could give it a try," he said. "And if you don't like it, no harm done." That probably wasn't quite true, but James could keep his disappointment to himself.

Or maybe not. Jeremy's eyes had gone shrewd. "You idiot," he said, and then before James could think of a reply, he leaned forward and took the chocolate into his mouth. His lips brushed against James' fingertips as he did it, just enough to make him shiver. James moved to pull his hand away then, but Jeremy grabbed him by the wrist, held him there while he chewed and swallowed – and then he pulled James' hand in close and closed his lips around James' fingers.

The heat of him was intense; James groaned, shivering at the feeling of Jeremy's tongue curling over him and then shivering harder at the look in his eyes. "Jez. You—"

Jeremy began to suck, slowly but with definite purpose. James couldn't help but think about how that would feel on his cock, whether Jeremy would still be a little sticky from the chocolate like he was now, whether he'd be reckless and quick, or tentative, or slow but hard and deep. "Jez," he said again. "Fuck."

Jeremy hummed a laugh, and it made James shiver. Despite his bold first move, he hadn't quite expected Jeremy to get quite so sexual so quickly and his heart was stuttering madly. To calm himself a little, he let his thumb stroke at the corner of Jeremy's mouth, feeling stubble and laugh lines and the softness of aging skin. Familiar to look at, though he'd never had the chance to get this close before. Jeremy sighed at the touch and let James' fingers slip from his mouth, though he didn't pull very far away.

"James."

"Yeah?"

"I'm… going to kiss you."

They leaned in at the same moment. The kiss was soft at first, but Jeremy tasted of chocolate and a faint trace of wine, and James couldn't help pressing closer, letting his tongue stroke against Jeremy's to feel the shivering heat of him. He cupped Jeremy's jaw, ran sticky fingers down the line of his throat.

Jeremy shuddered. "Never thought _you'd_ be getting _me_ dirty," he murmured, kissing the corner of James' mouth, biting down lightly on his bottom lip as if to taste him.

"I'll clean it up," said James.

"In a fun way?"

James laughed, a little breathless with happiness. "I have five different sizes of sponges," he said, and then while Jeremy was laughing at that, James leaned back and tugged, settling them so that Jeremy was halfway on top of him. 

Jeremy's laughter gave way to a moan. " _God,_ " he said, pressing his face into James' hair. "I can't— You're so—"

"Am I?" James leaned up and began licking at the path of smudged chocolate fingerprints up Jeremy's neck. 

Jeremy groaned, tilting his head back. "You absolutely are. Fuck." He paused a moment, then braced one elbow on the arm of the sofa and levered himself up just enough that he could swing a leg over and straddle James' thigh. 

The weight of him made James gasp and arch up into the touch. He was achingly hard now and the pressure against his cock was shivery sweet; with a little effort, he could coordinate his movements to give Jeremy's neck an open-mouthed kiss with each grind upwards. 

"James—" Jeremy's answering thrusts were tentative and James slid a hand down to his arse, encouraging him until they found a shared rhythm. He moaned each time they came together, breathing out half-sentences and fragmented words. James loved the sound of his desperate voice. 

At last Jeremy tilted his head down, meeting James' mouth for another slick, heated kiss. When he pulled away, he looked hesitant. "Can I—" 

"Yes," James said, not even waiting to hear the rest.

"I want to touch you," Jeremy said, and it was shaky enough that James found himself reconsidering how much experience Jeremy might have. He'd thought that the 'maybe' from earlier was about the idea of being with him in particular, but now he wondered if it could have been about being with a man at all. Jeremy certainly _seemed_ enthusiastic, but was that how he truly felt, or was it just him taking the chance to jump into a possibility head first? It wouldn't be the first time that Jeremy threw himself into the unknown. Maybe he'd learned the same things from this year that James had learned.

There was no good way to ask, of course, and he certainly wasn't going to stop things now. But he could be careful not to push too hard.

"Touch me," he said. "Please."

Jeremy's hand was hot, sticky with sweat as he pushed it up under the hem of James' shirt. James half expected him to go straight for the main event, so to speak, but instead he seemed determined to take his time, to explore the planes of James' chest and tease at his nipples until he was gasping and squirming. James couldn't look away from his face, the expression of fascinated desire that was clear even in the flickering light of the fire and the telly.

When Jeremy finally went to unbuckle James' belt, it turned into something of a logistical puzzle – he still had one arm on the arm of the sofa and so he fumbled at the buckle one-handed until James let go of his arse and helped. Their hands kept brushing together, sending little sizzles of warmth over James' skin. 

When the buckle and button and zip were dealt with, Jeremy lifted himself up a little so that James could shimmy everything down, just enough to expose his cock. It felt obscene like this, James still wearing his tee and Jeremy still dressed entirely, but Jeremy was looking at him like he held the secrets of the universe. He reached down and traced the line of James' cock with his fingertips; James threw his head back and bit his lip to keep from coming right then and there.

"Good?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah," James said hoarsely. "Yeah, yes, that's good."

Jeremy's hand closed over him more firmly, stroking slowly down and then up. "Look at you," he murmured. "God, James, I didn't know that you could look like this."

James had no idea what to say to that, no idea at all. So instead he curled his hand around the back of Jeremy's neck, tugged him down into another deep kiss. It was good like this, too – pressed closer together, body to body with sweat and heat gathering between them. Jeremy soon worked out what James liked, trying things with that curious patience that he sometimes had when he was really interested. James wanted to encourage him, but soon he couldn't do anything but moan and gasp and pant out jagged breaths against Jeremy's parted lips. His precome was enough to make things slick, and Jeremy's hand was big and strong. 

He'd dreamed of this for so long, and yet the reality of it was even more intense than anything he'd imagined. "Harder," he said at last. "Jez, please, I—"

Jeremy groaned and wanked him harder, tighter. "You feel so good," he said, nuzzling at the corner of James' mouth. "God, James. I— I want to feel you come."

" _Christ_ ," said James, and he snapped his hips up and shoved into Jeremy's hand and came with a desperate groan. Jeremy stuttered but held on, working him through it, tilting his head down to watch in the hollow of their joined bodies as James' come covered his hand and the hem of both their shirts.

"Jeremy," James said, kissing the bits he could reach, the side of Jeremy's head and the top of his ear, feeling sweat-soaked curls against his lips. He was panting so hard that he could barely speak, but he couldn't help saying the name again. "Jeremy."

Jeremy's fingers trailed over him, tracing sticky circles over the jut of James' hip and then down to the base of his cock. James shuddered, still sensitive. 

"Good?" Jeremy said.

"Mmm," James said. "Yeah. But it'll be too much in a second."

Jeremy pulled away with obvious reluctance. He looked up again to meet James' eyes. "That was—" He swallowed.

"It was," said James. He drew in a slow breath. Jeremy was still hard and his hips were moving restlessly. James let go of his neck and ran a thumb across the line of his bottom lip instead. "I want to suck you off," he said. "Can I?"

Jeremy moaned. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah. James—" Another hesitant breath.

"I'll make it good," James promised, and Jeremy let out a startled laugh.

"I don't actually doubt that," he said. "It's just… you genuinely want to?"

"I do," James said firmly. "I'm not being generous here, Jez. I want you, I want to taste you."

"God," Jeremy said, and then, "yeah, go on then."

James leaned up and kissed him fiercely, then rolled Jeremy sideways against the back of the sofa and slid out onto his knees on the floor. It was not quite as smooth as he might have wished, given that he was old and that he still had his pants half down. But apparently it was smooth enough, since Jeremy's eyes went wide and he sucked in a shuddering breath.

"Jesus," he said.

"C'mere," said James, tugging at his legs.

It took a moment to get Jeremy seated just so on the edge of the sofa, James kneeling between his legs. He let himself take a little time from there, running his hands over Jeremy's shins and knees and thighs, up to the bulge of his cock, hard and obvious even in his baggy jeans. He caressed the shape of it with his thumbs and then his palm, teasing until Jeremy started to shake. 

"James, fuck, I can't—"

The desperation in his voice made James moan, and he abandoned his tease in favor of dealing with the practicalities of Jeremy's buckle and zip. When he had Jeremy exposed at last, he didn't dare let himself linger for more than a moment to admire the sight, just just wrapped one hand around the base of Jeremy's cock, leaned in, and parted his lips and went down in one long slide as far as he could.

" _Fuck_ , Jeremy said. James breathed in slowly; he'd always liked how Jeremy smelled when they were away from the constant cloying presence of television makeup, and it was even stronger here. The heavy heat of Jeremy's cock in his mouth made him sigh with the satisfaction of being filled up, of being so very close.

He started to suck, tasting, pulling back just enough to tease Jeremy's foreskin with his tongue and use his hand on the wet, exposed length. Then down again, sucking hard and sharp; Jeremy's hips jerked upwards at this, and James had to press him back against the cushion with a spread palm.

"Sorry," Jeremy choked out, but James just hummed and sucked on him again, keeping up a steady rhythm, savoring every shiver that went through Jeremy's body. He could feel saliva dripping down the sides of his mouth and he reached up to wipe at it, pressing his slick fingertips to the soft insides of Jeremy's thighs. He wanted to kiss there, wanted to suck soft bruises into the skin, wanted to spread Jeremy open and taste him. 

It would take ages to get that far – if they ever got that far – but he could be patient. If he could just have something, he could be patient.

Jeremy's panting breaths had turned into jagged moans. He gripped the side of James' neck with one hand, not tugging on him but putting skin to skin. "James."

James had to look up then, couldn't help himself. The flush of Jeremy's skin was just visible in the fading light, and his eyes were wide and dark. James held his gaze, watched as Jeremy's lips parted and he began to shake. "Oh, fuck," Jeremy said, "fuck, James, I'm— fuck, _fuck_ ," and he came all in one shuddering burst, hot and salty slick. 

James drank it down, savoring not so much the taste as the intimacy of it, the feeling of Jeremy all undone inside him. At last, Jeremy collapsed against the cushions, gasping, still trembling. James let his cock slip from his mouth, though he gave it a soft kiss as he pulled away.

"Oh, Christ," Jeremy said. He curled his hand into James' sweaty hair, touched the side of his face for a long, aching moment. "I— come back up here?"

James shivered. He levered himself up, tugging one-handed at his pants and trousers so that he could stuff himself back in, more or less. Jeremy was doing the same, but he held on with his other hand, pulling James close until there was barely a breath left between them. James tried not to melt too obviously into Jeremy's warmth, although he had a feeling that he wasn't doing a particularly good job of it. Jeremy turned sideways to meet him, leaning in for a kiss.

"You won't like it," James warned, aware of just exactly what his mouth tasted like. Jeremy poked him in the neck and leaned in anyway, which was such a characteristic thing for him to do that James ended up laughing into the kiss, half-sputtering as Jeremy very deliberately tried to taste him.

After a moment Jeremy's face twisted up a little, which just proved James' point, but he didn't pull away.

"Idiot," James murmured, making the kiss a little softer.

"You knew that," Jeremy said, and James laughed again.

"Yeah, I did." On impulse he leaned back, tugging Jeremy on top of him once again. He knew he was getting greedy now, trying to keep as much contact as possible, but Jeremy was the one who had kissed _him_ , even after the sex was over. He couldn't help but think that meant something good.

Jeremy sighed and put his head down to rest on James' shoulder. James stroked a hand over his head; the bald spot was desperately endearing.

Maybe he was deeper into these feelings about Jeremy than he'd thought.

He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, because Jeremy sucked in a deep breath and then let it slowly out again. "That was a surprise," he said quietly. "All around, I mean."

That confirmed what James had thought – that Jeremy'd had no experience with men at all. 

James swallowed. "You going to panic?" he asked. His heart was hammering.

Jeremy huffed out a laugh. "No," he said. "Idiot."

"You knew that," said James, trying not to shiver in relief.

"I did," Jeremy allowed. There was a smile in his voice. Then he sobered a little. "I'm hardly complaining, but I would like to know. Why… _why_?"

James could hear too many questions in that. 'Why me? Why this? Why now?' He didn't know how to answer any of them without giving too much of himself away, and it was too early for that. He shrugged, as much as was possible when weighed down by a warm body. "It's Christmas," he said at last. "You're supposed to ask for what you really want at Christmas. Isn't that how it works?"

Jeremy lifted his head. "That's definitely how it works," he said, smiling softly, and then kissed James again.

 

Later, after another vigorous go-round that surprised them both, James flicked off the telly and they drowsed on the sofa in the remnants of the firelight. Jeremy's hand was stroking through James' hair.

"James," he said.

"Mmm?"

"Can I have another chocolate?"


End file.
